Some Things
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Some things are left unsaid...and some things are meant to die for... Seto creates a machine that threatens the whole world, and he is willing to risk anyone to do it. But what happens when he uses Mokuba to activate it?
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
"Mr.Kaiba, you can't expect me to actually do this, do you?" Seto gave the scientist the eye. Of course he wanted her to activate the machine, that was whyt he threatened her life in the first place.  
"I can't. I simply can't!" the young female scientist replied. Seto slipped out his M-16 machine gun (got the idea from step brother). The she stared at the gun for a while. Seto flipped it towards into her direction.  
"Do it!" she stared at the gun, then the machine. Seto now clicked the gun to give her the picture.  
"Well?"  
"Mr.Kaiba, you don't know that half of what your doing. The activation of this machine could mean endangering the lives of innocent people." Seto stared at her for a while.  
"I'm willing to take that chance." She now glared at him, looking deep into his icy blue eyes.  
"Mr. Kaiba, I didn't think it would go this far... but it did..." the woman adjusted the knife she was holding behind her back, "So now... I will end this!" the woman was instantly in the air. Seto grabbed her arm just before it struck his neck. She stood there in complete shock.  
"Turn this thing on" Seto snaps the gun into place, "And maybe I'll let you live." The woman was still frozen in deep shock. She looked up, those eyes beating down on her with their deathly glare.  
"This isn't just the innocent people getting hurt, sure enough, your only loved ones will probably be dragged into this. And they pay the price that you deserve." Seto's eyes burned with anger as he shot the woman and let her limp body fall to the ground.  
"I will find another, and when I do... I will come out victorious." Seto's cell phone then rang.  
"Talk to me" Seto said with a low voice, he still stared down at the dead woman, her eyes blank.  
"Sir, shall we send out the message for the new Duel Monsters Tournament?" Seto smirked.  
"Send the message out right away... and make sure they all enter..." ************************************************************************ Ok, I think this is a way better horror story then "Case File: Murder" Although it sounded like a good idea at first. Anyhow, I hope you review. And maybe give me a name for this? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Kaiba holding another tournament?" Yugi asked as the intercom of Domino came on saying the Kaiba was holding a duel monsters tournament, "I wonder why?" Joey was staring up at the screen, then down to Yugi.  
"Maybe he likes getting his butt kicked."  
"I don't think it's that, Joey. Remember, Kaiba the kind of guy who knows what he is doing, but for some reason, I feel this will bring about another threat against the world." There was an awkward silence.  
"Yeah, whateva." Yugi shrugged. Something caught Joey's eye.  
"Hey Yug, isn't that Mokuba over there?" Yugi turned and saw, the one and only, Mokuba Kaiba. He was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk looking pale and upset. Yugi and Joey looked at each other, then walked over to Mokuba.  
"Hey Mokuba, what's up?" Mokuba turned.  
"Hey Yugi, Joey..." Mokuba said in a solemn voice. Mokuba turned back to the ground. Yugi shrugged and sat down next to Mokuba.  
"What's wrong?" Mokuba took a deep breath.  
"Well... Seto hasn't been the same lately..." Joey quickly interrupted.  
"I'll say, he's missed at least 2 weeks of school! What's he doin' anyway?"  
"He's locked himself in his lab! Alright?!" Mokuba yelled back at Joey. Joey and Yugi stared at Mokuba. Mokuba took another breath, got up, and walked over to a bench. Joey and Yugi quickly followed.  
"As you were saying?" Yugi said, breaking the silence.  
"Well, yeah, and he hasn't been acting like himself lately. He hasn't eaten. He hasn't slept. And when I tried to talk to him, he locked me in my room." Yugi and Joey gasped. Tears were welling up in Mokuba's eyes.  
"It was horrible..." ~Flashback~  
"Big Brother? Big Brother, please talk to me! Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled through the door as he pounded his fists against the door. After 15 minutes of Mokuba's pounding and no response, Seto opened the door. He glared at the small boy.  
"Big Brother?"  
"Come here" Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm and dragged him towards his room.  
"Big Brother? What are you doing? Ow, that hurts... Big Brother?!" Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room and threw him in. Mokuba looked up from his fall. Seto was gripping the knob on the door. Mokuba sprinted up as Seto started to close the door. But it was already closed and locked.  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba said in fright as he discovered that the door was locked from the outside. He was trapped.  
"Big Brother, what are you doing?!"  
"Maybe that will quiet you down..." Mokuba could hear Seto say as he walked away. Mokuba began pounding on the door.  
"No! Big Brother, wait! Seto!" Tears were streaming down Mokuba's face. ~End Of Flashback~  
"If it wasn't for some food I had in my room and a lock-picker that I created, I would've... died..." Yugi gasped, Joey turned red.  
"That creep! I can't believe he tried to kill his own brada! Of all people to kill their brother!" Yugi placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
"There's got to be something wrong with Seto for him to treat you that way. You guys are closer then any other brothers I've ever seen, there's got to be a fact we're no getting." Joey looked back at Mokuba and Yugi.  
"I wonda what's he working on?"  
"Well, whatever it is... he's got it locked up in the lab." Yugi and Joey were still staring at Mokuba.  
"Mokuba" there was a call from a far. Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba turned. There was Seto, standing there, looking perfectly fine. Joey turned red, Yugi became worried.  
"Come on" Seto called out to Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged.  
"I wonder if that's a good thing..." Mokuba got up and started walking towards Seto. Joey stepped in front of Mokuba.  
"No way man! We heard what you did to this kid and we're not going to let it happen to him again!" Seto walked so close to Joey, so that Joey had to look up to see his face.  
"This is none of your buiseness Wheeler. Mokuba, let's go." Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm and dragged him in a direction. Once again, Joey walked in front of Seto blocking the way.  
"No can do, Moneybags!" Seto reached into his pocket and took out something black.  
"I'd reconsider, Wheeler" Joey gasped. Seto pointed a gun towards Joey. Joey took a few steps back, but still was in his path.  
"No, I won't!" Seto smirked.  
"I won't kill you, because I need you. Yes, you heard it Wheeler, I need you. But..." Seto took up his gun and slapped Joey to the ground with it.  
"No one said I couldn't hurt you." Mokuba and Yugi gasped. Joey's cheek was red. Seto tugged Mokuba away into the distance.  
"What was that all about?" Joey asked as he got up and rubbed his cheek.  
"I don't know, but I think we'll find out!" ************************************************************************ Ok, long chapter, so proud I am^-^ I hoped you like the chapter. But I believe your gonna be left in suspense for a while. And believe me brotherly lovers (Mokuba and Seto lovers) it was even hard for me to write that flashback. Don't flame! Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Mokuba and Seto walked in silence. Mokuba looked up to Seto. He still walked with his straight face. Mokuba was about to say something, but fear over took him. He could still remember the pain and agony he spent crying in his room. Soon anger took over.  
"Seto, what is going on with you?!" Seto stopped and looked down at Mokuba. His face was scrunched up, probably holding back tears. He slowly let go of Mokuba's arm. Mokuba ripped his arm away when his grip was loosing.  
"Well?!"  
"Listen Mokuba, I know I did some harsh things..." (Some?) "But I have been working on something that will change everyone and everything. Even you and me." Mokuba's eyes widened.  
"All I need is you..." Mokuba lifted one eyebrow.  
"Then why did you lock me in my room for nearly a day?"  
"I didn't realize how much I needed you." Mokuba crossed his arms.  
"Ok, what's the deal?"  
"Well..." Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's back and started walking him forward.  
"You see, I have this machine, a proto type, you know? And well, I've come to the conclusion that I can't activate it" Seto continued, "I've actually figured out the code to it with much research, but it still won't activate for me. So I finally got the idea of using, I mean, getting you." Mokuba stopped.  
"It sounds weird, but I guess I'll do it. Only on one condition, you say sorry and promise to be good to each other. Deal?" Mokuba held out his hand. Seto smiled, but it wasn't his regular good smile, "Deal."  
Mokuba and Seto made their way back to Kaiba Corp headquarters. Seto lead Mokuba to the floor beyond basement. The elevator door opened. There was no light at all, and it was pitch black. Mokuba squinted his eyes and looked around.Mokuba could feel Seto's cold hand on his shoulder.  
"I've never been on this floor Big Brother, where are we?" Seto flipped on a flashlight.  
"Somewhere the other employees aren't allowed." Seto lead Mokuba down the darl hall. He stopped at one door. "Death Beyond This Point" Mokuba gasped and gloped Seto's arm. Seto went to the side of the door. He opened his left eye and a green beam shot into it.  
"Access accepted" said the computer opening the door. Seto walked in with Mokuba close behind. "Man, this place creeps me out" Mokuba said to himself, "But I don't have to worry, Seto is here with me. He'll protect me." Mokuba suddenly felt better and ran to catch up with Seto.  
"Ok, here it is" Seto turned off the flashlight and flicked on the lights. A huge machine with tons of gagets everywhere. There was also one gaget that stuck out. A plastic square-shaped box.  
"Over here" Mokuba turned to where Seto stood. Tons of tiny buttons were on this one control panel. Mokuba stared at the buttons.  
"Alirght, press that one, that one, and that one in the order I just told you." Mokuba lifted up his finger. A cold chill fell down his spine. He drew back his finger.  
"What will happen when I do?" Mokuba looked p to Seto. Was that sweat that fell down his face?  
"You'll see, I want it to be a surprise. You trust me, right?"  
"Of course I trust you!" Mokuba said fast. He didn't want their bond to just fade away right after it had come back.  
"You're the only person in the world that I do trust Seto, and I would never doubt that!" Seto smiled, it still wasn't his natural smile, it was like the one he gave Mokuba when they were walking. Mokuba turned back to the machine. Once again, he lifted his finger over the first button. He pressed it, then the next, then the next.  
"Activation sequence activated" the plastic box then opened, "Please insert dueling deck" Mokuba turned. Seto had placed his deck into the box, "Prepare for virtual transport." Mokuba was surprised.  
"Transport? What's going on?!" A glow of white appeared in front of the buttons and was pulling Mokuba in. Mokuba was pushing off the ground, but the pull seemed more powerful then his strength.  
Mokuba was now inches away from being totally sucked into the machine. Mokuba turned to Seto as he struggled. He just stood there, with an evil grin on his face.  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried out to his brother. Seto chuckled. "Big Brother! Help me!" Seto now laughed.  
"Brothers are for the weak" Mokuba was shocked. He now grabbed onto a lever on the machine and was holding onto it for dear life. He was depending on anger now to get him to his so called "brother."  
Mokuba pulled himself up and was almost out of the way of the powerful pull. Just as he almost heaved himself all the way out, a hand popped out of the portal and grabbed Mokuba. Mokuba was then being pulled in.  
"Goodbye" Mokuba could hear his brother say, "Forever" ************************************************************************ Thanks for all the great reviews. It means a WHOLE lot to me. I think I'll do the additional questions: what the heck did Seto just fling Mokuba into?! And is he taken over by some evil spirit or something? What's with the tournament? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The sky turned pitch black. "Yug, what's happenin'?" Yugi looked around.  
"I don't know Joey," Yugi switched with Yami, "But whatever it is, it must be bad..." Suddenly they disappeared in thin air. They soon appeared at a strange palace. They looked around them, there were other people too, all with duel disks.  
"Big Brother!" Joey turned, Serenity fell into his arms. Joey looked down.  
"What are you doin' sis?" Joey noticed the duel disk, "And what are you doin' with a duel disk?" Serenity looked up. Her eyes were filled with fear.  
"I don't know how I got here. And I don't know why ether. And I've been talking to some others before you came" Serenity turned around to a woman who was crying with her daughter, "And as you can see, less then half the people in this room, or whatever place this is, actually know what the game is..."  
"Mortals! Listen to me!" everyone turned to the front of the room. There was Seto, dressed up in Egyptian clothing, standing on a high plateau, "You are all here from all places on the face of the Earth, but not anymore..." he continued, "This world is now under my control and is all one place. Who so ever defeats me in a duel can regain control of this dimension and might stop me from ruling the other dimension. All who have a duel disk are entered."  
Yami looked around. "But we all have duel disk, Kaiba." Seto smirked, "Exactly..." ************************************************************************  
Mokuba woke up. He was in a abandoned world of some kind. Mokuba pushed himself up and looked around. The sky had green outlined squares everywhere, which ment one thing... he was in, yet another, virtual world. Mokuba fell back down to the ground.  
"I can't believe he... he left me here... I'm going to be a hologram forever..." Mokuba stuffed his face into his arms and began to cry. After a few minutes, he lifted himself up and looked at the ground, it was wet from his tears.  
'Now I know how Noah must feel' Mokuba said quietly to himself. He sat himself upright on his butt and looked around. There were only but a few trees and some patches of grass. Mokuba's eyes began to water again as he stuffed his face back into his arms.  
"Riboh?" Mokuba looked up. There was a little Kuriboh flying beside him. Mokuba wiped his eye and stare in awe. He reached both his hand and pulled the Kuriboh closer. He stared at it for a while.  
"Hey, your Kuriboh. Yugi told me about you..." ~FlashBack~  
"So then I used Multiply and my Kuribohs then attached to the eyes of the Thousand Eyes Restrict and blinded him." Mokuba's eyes widened.  
"But how could such a weak monster uptain so much power? I mean, it is the weakest monster in duel monsters?" Mokuba asked staring at the Kuriboh card. Yami took the card from Mokuba's hands and stared at it.  
"It's not the attack power that makes it strong, Mokuba."  
"But my Big Brother told me that duel monsters was all about power!"  
"Your brother was wrong Mokuba, it takes more then just power to win a duel." ************************************************************************  
Mokuba looked down at the furry monster. The Kuriboh was nuzzling against Mokuba's chest. Mokuba smiled.  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me who will have to stop this madness." Mokuba gave the Kuriboh a tighter embrace as the Kuriboh was in his arms. Tears watered his eyes.  
"Oh Kuriboh, I don't know what to do..." just then there was a distant cry in the back round.  
"Kuriboh" a Dark Magician Girl ran over to Kuriboh and Mokuba, "Kuriboh, I told you not to run off like that. What if you had gotten hurt?" Mokuba didn't know what, but she sounded familiar. Like someone he knew.  
"Um... I'm sorry. Your Kuriboh found me here and kind of comforted me" Mokuba said standing up. He handed the tiny fur ball to Dark Magician Girl. She looked down at the Kuriboh, hugged it, and looked back at Mokuba.  
"Thank you for returning Kuriboh," suddenly a question broke out in his mind, "How come you like that Kuriboh so much?" Mokuba just had to ask. Mokuba didn't ever have the chance to ask Yugi why he still kept Kuriboh in his deck, sure it would help sometimes, but sill. She stared at him for a while.  
"Well... I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh?" the Magician Girl was started to sound like Niomi now.  
"I promise, it couldn't be as stupid as the reason I'm stuck here." Dark Magician Girl smiled.  
"Ok, I found this Kuriboh a while ago. He had looked so alone, but of course he was the cutest thing I ever saw" she continued, "And since I didn't have a family and he didn't ether, I decided to proclaim us brother and sister. And ever since then, we've been closer then ever." Mokuba looked away.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, it's just. That sounds like me and my brother... Seto. Before he changed and decided he wanted me out of the way." Mokuba sat himself on a rock and had his back to the Magician Girl.  
"He hasn't changed" Magician Girl placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba twisted around to face her. Soft tears were falling down his face already.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Whoever sent you here isn't your brother, I saw your brother some time ago down here in his own virtual world. I decided to leave him be and went off on my own with Kuriboh." Mokuba jumped to his feet.  
"So your saying my brother is here?! Where?!"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know. For all I know, this virtual world could go on forever. But there is one way to stop this madness" Magician Girl placed both her hands on Mokuba's shoulders, "You have to go, go turn off this whole virtual world and the intruder won't destroy the world." Mokuba's eyes widened.  
"Ok, but how do I turn it off?"  
"I don't know that much, but I do know where it is. Me and Kuriboh will show you." Kuriboh sat himself on Mokuba's shoulders and nuzzled against his neck. Mokuba turned to smile at it and turned to Magician Girl.  
"I'll do it" Mokuba said with determination.  
"Let's go..." ************************************************************************ As you have observed, I have changed the title of my story, I just can't get the quote out of my head. Anyhow, this is what I've written, and this is what you'll do... review!!!!! Hey! That rhymed... I was a poet and I didn't even know it^-^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Well, I guess we might as well duel someone" Yami finally said after  
Seto, or whoever he was, announced that the duel monster tournament had  
begun.  
"But we can't" Serenity said in distress, "What about all the people who don't know how to play? I mean, what happens when someone loses?" Yami, Joey, and Serenity looked around. People just seemed to disappear when they  
lost.  
"Hey guys!" Yami, Serenity, and Joey turned around. Tea and Tristan  
ran up to them.  
"Hey, did you guys notice, well, Kaiba?"  
"Ya, he was actin' real strange, not that he doesn't do that all the time." Joey looked around, "Anyway, has anyone seen Mai or Duke anywhere?"  
"No, we thought was with you" Tristan said looking around. He stopped  
in a direction.  
"Hey wait! I think I see him!" Tristan ran off through the crowd.  
Joey and Yami looked at each other, shrugged and ran after him.  
"Wait up!" the gang had caught up with Tristan. Tristan was staring  
at the small kid that was currently dueling Duke.  
"Look David, why don't you go back to Mom, you know your no match for me..." Duke said drawing a card from his duel disk and placing a monster in  
defense mode, as well as a face-down card.  
"Duke, don't be stupid, you know Mom is dead." Duke laughed.  
"That's what I want you to be"  
"Ok, that was harsh" Joey said turning to the kid who looked to be at  
least 10 years old.  
"Who is he anyway?" Tea asked as the kid drew a card. When he glanced  
at the card.  
"Hey asshole, I just drew the card that's gonna beat you, just like I  
always have. Because the dice never fails me." Duke gave him a strange  
look, "What?"  
"I activate Black Luster Ritual which lets me special summon Black  
Lust Soldier to the field." Duke smirked. 'Even if he does have Black  
Luster Soldier on the field, it will get killed when it attacks my Labyrinth Wall it will kill itself with the quick-play card that I will use  
on Labyrinth, Pyramid Energy.'  
"And then I will activate Secret Pass To The Treasure, which allows  
me to attack your life points directly!" Duke watched in horror as the  
Black Luster Soldier launched itself at Duke and cut through him.  
"And since you had lost 1000 life points last turn, your totally wiped out. Now why don't you get the fuck outta my face?" Duke fell to his knees. His eyes were wide as his cards slipped out of his hand. He slowly  
disappeared.  
"Ok, kid who are you and what do you what?!" Joey had grabbed the kid  
by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the ground.  
"Look Fucker, my name is David Devlin, and I would put me down before  
I make you..." Joey raised one eyebrow, "That means your Duke's little brada?" David nodded. (Ok, I did not create David, my step bro did.) Joey  
placed him down.  
"Look man, we can't go off on the wrong foot... already. If we're gonna  
beat the freak of nature Kaiba, we're gonna have to work together."  
"And what makes you think we're gonna work with ya, ya sleeze ball?"  
Joey held out one fist up in the air.  
"I'm gonna have to agree with David" Yami said placing his hand on  
Joey's fist and forcing it down, "We'll have to work together to defeat Kaiba, or the whole world is in danger." Joey nodded and let go of David.  
"So, what's your back round anyway, how come Duke didn't tell us  
about you in the first place?" Tea asked.  
"One thing, he hates the fact that I'm superior to him..."  
"Superior! Ha Ha!" Tristan said wacking David on the back, "That funny kid, but, Duke may be an idiot, but you couldn't be superior to him."  
Tristan placed his hand on David's shoulder. David stared at his hand.  
"You piece of shit gonna take your hand off of me, or am I gonna have  
to make you?" Tristan quickly took back his hand.  
"As I was saying," he started again turning back to everyone else, "Second of all, I created Dungeon Dice Monsters, not him. And I was also the one who taught him the basics about Duel Monsters, though he never had  
the courage to say it, I'm better then him and he knows that."  
"Um... ok."  
"We might as well deal with it, we'll have to work together to defeat  
Kaiba and save Duke."  
"Right." ************************************************************************  
"Are you sure you know where it is?" Mokuba asked as they walked  
along the rugged path.  
"Positive. Me and Kuriboh have been there once or twice before, but  
we were always shooed away before we could actually get a look at the  
machine."  
"Kuriboh^-^"  
"What do you mean by 'shooed away'?" Mokuba stopped in his path.  
Magician Girl and Kuriboh did as well.  
"You mean I didn't tell you? It's guarded."  
"Guarded?!"  
"Calm down, there's ways to get around them..."  
"Good, because I have to get to that machine. I'll have to do it, or  
die trying." Magician Girl smiled.  
"I like you kid, you have spunk. You have a story to you?" Magician  
Girl, Mokuba, and Kuriboh started walking again.  
"A story?"  
"You know, a back round?"  
"Well... do you have one?"  
"No, me and Kuriboh are just... well... holograms" Magaician Girl stopped and looked away, but then looked back, "I'm sure you have a story though. I mean since your from the real world in all..." Mokuba thought back. He did have a back round, a crudy one too. But it couldn't be as crudy as being a  
hologram.  
"Well... it starts off when me and my brother were just kids. Our mother died after she had me and my father... well... killed himself. Then we were sent to the orphanage. Lots of families wanted Seto, but he refused to  
go... without me..."  
You could see that Magician Girl was already touched, "Really? But I  
thought your brother/evil brother sent you here in the first place?"  
"He did, but we have a better past then that. He's been there for me. Like when I was kidnapped by Pegasus, when I was kidnapped by Merik, when I  
was brainwashed by Noah..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a sec. You some kind of kidnap machine?"  
"No, there's just a lot of people who have a grudge against my  
brother. Then they kidnap me." Kuriboh flew into Mokuba's arms. Mokuba  
started to pet it as Magician Girl spoke up.  
"So your telling me he rescued you all those times?"  
"Yep"  
"But... why?"  
"Because me and Seto have the greatest bond. It can never be broken... anyone. Not even himself. I will always stay loyal to him. No matter what  
happens, we're still the only family we have." Magician Girl smiled.  
"Your determination is... great. Really great. I hope it will get you far when you get out of here." They began walking once again. Mokuba smiled  
this time too.  
"I hope it will, but when I get back, I'll save my brother and change  
everything."  
"You know Mokuba..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You might be the greatest person I ever met" Mokuba stopped.  
"What?"  
"Your everything a person would ever hope to be."  
"Me? Everything? Oh come on, look at me... I have long hair, people  
call me a girly-boy, I'm not a great duelist, what is there to want to  
have?!"  
"A heart..." Mokuba looked up to her and smiled. She smiled back and  
patted Mokuba on the head.  
"Now come on, we have a world to save!"  
"Yeah!" Magician Girl grabbed Mokuba by the arm and dragged him into  
the air and above the trees of a far away forest. 'This has got to be cooler then all my brother's duels put together' Mokuba said to himself as  
he stared in awe at the virtual fortress below him. ************************************************************************ Yes, another chapter for all the great writers. Thank you all reveiwers. A  
special thanks to White Pheonix. You gave me the inspiration man... the  
inspiration... Hope you all review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Ok, well, we might as well find the others before they lose too" Yugi declared. Everyone agreed. They had noticed that the palace of some sort had been dimishing people-wise.  
"Hey Yugi!" there was a cry in from afar. Yugi turned as well as everyone else. Kita, Niomi, and a new girl ran over. She had long black hair and very white skin. Yugi quickly noticed her millenium item.  
"Hey Kita, Niomi, who's she?"  
"This is my new best friend Arika" (Arika is not my character as well, she is TK's character) "She's Seto's sister."  
"Kaiba had a sister?"  
"We were adopted by Gozobaro Kaiba together."  
"Oh"  
"Man, just when you think you have enough Kaibas already" Joey blurted out. Arika glared at Joey.  
"Listen Mutt, we ether work together or..." Arika turned to another person who had just lost a duel. The person screamed out in pain and disappeared. "Got it?"  
"Look, I don't think you got it, first of all, I am no damn dog! Second of all, who said you were in charge?"  
"Is that a fight?" Joey stepped in front of Arika and cracked his knuckles. Arika glared at him. Joey was about to launch a punch before Niomi ran in between them.  
"Don't I have a say in this?"  
"What did you say?"  
"I told you guys to quit it about a billion times over here!"  
"Oh, how long have you been standing there saying that."  
"Oh shut up," Niomi turned to Arika, "Ok, if we're gonna bring down Kaiba, we're gonna have to work together. K?" Arika nodded.  
"I'll listen to you, but not the Mutt."  
"I am no damn dog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Guys, let's focus on finding the others" Tea turned to Arika and Kita, "Have you guys seen Mai or Bakura?" Kita and Arika looked away and started whistling.  
"Huh? Bakura?" Arika said first.  
"Mai?" Kita said after.  
"No, no, not really" they said at the same time.  
"He he, we'll be going to do the dueling thing..." Kita put her arm around Arika and led her in a direction. Joey rubbed his chin.  
"Wait! I've seen this act 1 to many times... hey! Where are they?"  
"Run!" Kita said and Arika soon ran off into the crowd with Joey behind them. Tea, Yugi, and Serenity shrugged.  
"Their never mature..." Tea looked down, "Right Ni...omi?"  
"Wait up Kita! Arika!" Tea turned red.  
"There she goes again, running off with Kita. She is such a bad influence to Niomi, right Yugi?" Tea looked down once again, then looked up. Yugi and Serenity were running off after them.  
"Hey! Wait up guys!" Te shrugged once again, and ran off after them. ************************************************************************  
"If you can't sleep, you can always talk to me" Magician Girl said into the darkness. Mokuba turned on his other side.  
"How'd you know I was awake?"  
"I have my ways, now what's up?"  
"I don't know. I've been worried about Seto lately. I know what he looks like when he's power crazy..." Magician Girl chuckled, "It's not funny..." Magician Girl fell silent. Only the snoozing of Kuriboh could be heard between them.  
"Man, your really lucky..." Magician Girl said flipping on her back and staring at the green outlined boxes.  
"How so?" Mokuba asked flipping on his back as well.  
"I mean, you have a life, well, at least you did." Magician Girl stopped, "I wish I could have what you do..." Mokuba chuckled. Magician Girl turned to Mokuba, "What's so funny.  
"You don't wanna be in my shoes, I maybe a kid... but I don't have an easy life..."  
"Oh really? I bet it's easier then knowing that if you lose your one life your data will be deleted forever."  
"Well... it's like that on the real world, and believe me, you can die in a second and that would be it..." Magician Girl's eyes widened. Now Mokuba turned on his side to stare into her face.  
"There is also, school and everything that goes with it. It really gets more complicated than that. And there is also jobs when you grow up. You have to have one or else you won't survive..."  
"Yeah, well, it's better then here!" Mokuba stopped. Magician Girl's eyes were watering. Kuriboh's eyes opened.  
"Kuriboh?"  
"I can't stand it! Your life is not harder then mine. When you are created, this is your job... to survive. And sometimes you can't. And that's just all there is... and..." tears fell down her face.  
"Kuri?" Kuriboh flew over to Magician Girl who had stuffed her face into her hands, "Kuriboh..." Kuriboh nuzzled against Magician Girl's cheek. Magician Girl looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, your right, your life is harder. Plus, you're the one who is helping me, not the other way around." Mokuba smiled. Magician Girl wiped one of her escaping tears.  
"No... I'm sorry. I've been here almost too long that I'm taking it out on you. Maybe your life is harder. But you don't know how much there is to be afraid of here." Mokuba fell silent for a moment. His silence worried Magician Girl.  
"What's wrong"  
"What if... I could, well, give you... my life..." Magician Girl stared at Mokuba. He was being real and true.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Once I disactivate the machine, I'm sure I'll be able to go back to the real world, but maybe I could give you my life. Then you could see how the real world is like." Magician Girl's eyes started to water again.  
"You'd do that for... me?"  
"Yeah... you deserve it for all you are doing. Just tell my brother one thing..."  
"Anything..."  
"Tell him... that I love him." Magician Girl placed her hand on Mokuba's hand.  
"I promise I will tell him." Mokuba nodded, "Now why don't you get some sleep?" Mokuba nodded again and fell onto his side. That night he cried himself to sleep. ************************************************************************ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mokuba is soooooooooooo nice. He's gonna give up his only life for Magician Girl. That's so cute^-^ I hope you all review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ok, ok, so we defeated Mai and Bakura in a duel, they were asking for it in the first place" Arika said defending herself and Kita.  
"They've been asking for it since we first met them." Niomi chuckled. David walked over to Kita and Arika.  
"I'm with them, they were gonna lose some time." Kita patted David on the head.  
"See, even the 10 year old knows what's the truth^-^" Joey turned red.  
"BUT YOU STILL BEAT MAI!" Niomi tugged on his arm. Joey looked down.  
"Will you quit trying to make them feel guilty?"  
"Guilt?" Arika looked up from her darkened face, "We feel no guilt" Kita added to the conversation. There was silence. Tea looked around and tugged at Yugi's sleeve.  
"What is it?" Tea pointed around the room, "Look." The place was deserted there was only them now. Joey looked around as well.  
"Ah!" Joey yelped in shock. Everyone turned to Joey, "What?"  
"Where's Serenity?!" everyone looked around. There was only themselves. "Some one must've beat Serenity, Joey" Yugi pointed out, "But it had to have been one of us since we're the only ones here." Joey stuck out a finger.  
"Ok, which of ya beat my sister."  
"You can blame me for that!" David said holding up his hand. Joey stomped over to David so David had to looked up to him, "How could you?!"  
"Cause I could?" David said shrugging. Joey turned even redder.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU?!" Joey screamed. Arika was meanwhile, searching around the room, "Guys."  
"After all this time, you were so crud to destroy my own sister?!"  
"Guys."  
"She was gonna lose anyhow and anyway!"  
"Guys."  
"Yeah, but Yugi would go first to beat him."  
"Guys."  
"Do you always have Yugi fight your battles?"  
"GUYS!" Everyone turned to Arika. She was red with anger and had her arms crossed, "Do you mind letting me talk?" Everyone nodded slowly.  
"Good" Arika took a breath from all that yelling, "Now, did anyone see Mokuba with Seto when he announced that, blah blah blah, the world was under his control?" Everyone looked around at each other. They all shook their heads.  
"Well then, where do you think he could be?" once again they looked around.  
"I'm sure he would've came to us if he wasn't with his brother" Tea said after much thought, "And Mokuba would probably find a way out if he got captured" Yugi added in.  
"Oh man," everyone turned to Niomi, "What?" Niomi shrugged. "I always use to say that, well, if Mokuba and Seto aren't together, then you can bet one of them is in trouble." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Seto must've done something." Niomi looked up to Arika, "What do you mean?"  
"I've noticed Seto's weird behavor for a while now..."  
"Me too" Kita stepped in, "And I've notice a evil in him. Something that was once gone, but now is back." Everyone was lost with this idea.  
"We'll think about it later... but right now we're gonna have to fight" David said. David walked up to Niomi and opened up his duel disk, "It's time to duel!" Niomi nodded.  
"But you guys can't fight!" Tea yelled out. Stopping David from beginning the duel, "You just can't! We have to be in this together!" Arika stepped up from her shady position.  
"Sorry Tea, but no matter how much we don't want to, we have to. That is the only way to defeat Seto and save the world," Arika turned to Kita, "That is why I look forward to our duel." Kita smirked. (No matter what, we'll let the games begin)  
"I thought you were going to say that." They flipped out their duel disk and walked to another area of the room. Joey was shading his eyes by his hair, he looked up and smiled.  
"Yugi Motou, I challenge you to a duel!" Joey said pointing his finger out to Yugi. Yugi instantly transformed in Yami, "I look forward to it Joey." Their duel disk flipped out as they went to an area of their own. As they began to draw their cards, Joey spoke.  
"Yug, whatever happens, let's always remember our friendship." Yami nodded and smiled. (No matter what, we'll let the best man win) Tea turned to Tristan and sighed.  
"Ok, let's duel" Tea dragged Tristan off to another part of the building.  
"Um, Tea?" Tea looked up from her hand, "Let's always remember..."  
"Tristan..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." (No matter what, were in this together.) From Seto's high spot, watching from above, he chuckled, "So it has finally become interesting" Seto said to himself. He gave out an evilish laugh.  
(No matter what, we'll be friends forever...) Seto watch in complete pleasure as one by one some lost and some won. Soon the numbers came down to 2. And then 1 person was standing. Yugi.  
(No matter what) ************************************************************************  
Mokuba's eyes shot open. Mokuba shifted himself up. He looked at the drie tears on the ground. Mokuba felt his heart. A jolt of pain had flown through it, something had happened, something bad.  
"What's wrong?" Mokuba looked up from his shirt to Magician Girl. She looked tired and was rubbing her eyes. Mokuba she his head.  
"Nothing"  
"KURIBOH!" Kuriboh said in joy. He jumped up and tackled Mokuba to the ground.  
"If you wanna play rough, bring it on!" Mokuba said playfully pushing himself up and running after Kuriboh. Mokuba jumped and grabbed the Kuriboh in his arms. Which also made him fall to the ground. He and Kuriboh were both laughing together.  
"You guys play for a little while" Mokuba looked up to Magician Girl. She had her hat off and was stroking her long blonde hair with a pink hearted brush. Mokuba say a huge difference in Magician Girl without her hat on.  
"Ok" Mokuba said playfully. Mokuba released Kuriboh into the air and started playing tag with him. After about an hour of fun, they were all ready to go.  
"Come on MG, we're not getting any younger here!" Mokuba nagged. Magician Girl slowly placed her hat on her head so that it was on perfectly.  
"First of all, cute nickname, I like it^-^. Second of all, you don't get older or younger... Mokie." Magician Girl got up and walked over to Mokuba and Kuriboh. Mokuba was staring at her blankly.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Um... Mokie. Did I offend you?"  
"No, just why did you call me that?"  
"I thought I should give you a nickname. That ok?" Mokuba nodded slowly, "Yeah, sure." Magician Girl frowned and started walking. Mokuba slowly walked behind. Kuriboh was floating along with him.  
'What's going on with me? I should be happy that I'm giving my life away. Or is it just me? Something happened back in the real world and I may never know. I hope nothing happened to Seto, or Niomi, or anybody!" Mokuba was debating with himself weather to give up everything, or get everything.  
  
Soon, after a long journey, they had reached their destination. But at that time, Mokuba wasn't sure he was gonna do it... ************************************************************************ So? How was it? How'd you like my "No Matter What" special? I thought it was cute^-^ Anyhow, so much suspense, so little time. I made this chapter pretty long and suspenseful. So what was the thing that has come back to Seto? What will Mokuba choose? Can Yugi save the world... again? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're rounding down on the chapters^-^ 


	8. Chapter 7: Final Chapter!

Chapter 7  
  
Seto walked down to Yugi. His Egyptian cape swishing behind him. Yugi glared at Seto as he approached him. Seto held up his duel disk.  
"Ok Motou, let's duel." Yugi flipped on his duel disk as well, but he didn't start drawing, "First, tell me where you are hiding Mokuba!" Yugi pointed his finger at Seto.  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I thought you would be more perspective. Why would I waste my time hiding that brat when I could use him for this!" Seto lifted up his hands to represent the whole palace. Yugi looked around,then turned to Seto.  
"Kaiba! What are you trying to say? What have you done to Mokuba?" Seto shook his head, "Your not following Motou, Mokuba has simply helped me apply everything you see around you... power." Yugi was speechless.  
"W-What? How?"  
"Fine, if you must know, I had created a machine a few months ago having my step father's idea, world power. So I created a machine. A machine that would grant me such power. But then I was afraid I couldn't crack the password, so I got someone to do it for me. She ended up being useless, so I observed the machine some more. I found out that all it needed was an organism."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"A human, Yugi, a strong, independent, young human. But who would fall for such a foolish trick? Why Mokuba, the only person in the world that ever trusted me!" Seto gave out a laugh. Sweat dripped down Yugi's face.  
"I can't believe you Kaiba?! Such a brother like Mokuba would always have faith in you, and you took that all away by using him..." at that Yugi stopped. He stared blankly at Seto, "Kaiba, what has happened to you? This isn't you Kaiba, I know it. I may not be your brother, but I do know what you are and who you love."  
Seto stopped laughing, "Oh really? And who do I love?" Now a tear fell down Yugi's cheek, "You loved your brother Kaiba! You loved him and he loved you! This isn't you! I know it isn't!" Seto chuckled.  
"Quite chanting and let's duel!" Yugi transformed into Yami, "I don't know what happened to you Kaiba, but I will find out!" At that moment the battle for the world, the dimensions, and all people of the world begun. ************************************************************************  
"Ok, base is loaded, guards on every side, where shall we start?" Magician Girl said with such determination. She looked back. Mokuba was staring helplessly at the sky. Magician Girl walked over to Mokuba.  
"Hey" Magician Girl placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulder, Mokuba turned, "You sure you want to do this?" Mokuba nodded and got up. He was forcing back tears. This would be it. Mokuba felt yet another jolt near his heart. Mokuba froze.  
"Mokuba? Mokuba you ok?" Mokuba turned to Magician Girl, "MG, something bad is going on, you better get up there fast!" Magician Girl nodded.  
"We just gotta wait it out a..." Mokuba jumped out of the bushes. Magician Girl stood up, "Mokuba! Your going to get killed!"  
"I can't wait out anything! Not now, not ever!" Mokuba ran up the hill to the machine. Two Gate Guardians appeared in front of him. They were forming blast with each level of the body. Mokuba smirked and swished to the side. One of the Gate Guardians hit the other and they both exploded.  
"Yeah!" Magician Girl cried out running out of the bushes with Kuriboh by her side, "That was great..." Mokuba smiled.  
"Thanks" Magician Girl froze in her tracks and was looking up. Mokuba stopped smiling, "What?" Mokuba turned to see a Gate Guardian powering up a full blast. He was seconds away from firing it. There was no way he could escape.  
"Move!" Magician Girl knocked Mokuba to the side as the Gate Guardian fired his blast. Mokuba watched in horror as Magician Girl fell to the ground. Mokuba sprang up after her.  
"MG!" Mokuba ran to Magician Girl's side. Tear were streaming down his face. He held Magician Girl in his arms. He finally got some words in between the tears.  
"Why?" was the first thing he had on his mind, "Why did you do that?" Mokuba asked still crying. Magician Girl slowly opened her eyes. She was crying as well. She lifted her arm and placed it on His shoulder.  
"Some things... are meant unsaid..." Magician Girl started out slowly with weakness, "And some thing... are meant to... die for..." Mokuba's eyes widened. "What? What does that mean?!" Magician Girl slowly disappeared data by data. Soon she was gone.  
"Kuri?" Kuriboh flew over to Mokuba. Tears were still flying down his face. Mokuba turned to the machine. He didn't have much time left, the Gate Guardian was already powering up another blast. Mokubalifted himself up.  
He ran past the Gate Guardian to the button control. He remembered the combination, but something was holding him back. 'What if he couldn't save Seto? What if he would still be hated? Could he actually look at his brother's face again?' Mokuba could hear the Gate Guardian ready to fire. Mokuba shut his eyes.  
"Some things are meant unsaid..." Mokuba's eyes shot open, "And some things are meant to die for..." Mokuba finally found it. What he was waiting for. His courage. Mokuba pressed 3 buttons in the same order and everything went white. ************************************************************************  
"Well, Yugi, I guess you always were the lower-class duelist to me." Yami shut his eyes. He didn't want to see himself, for he knew he had failed. With Seto having a Blue-Eyes on the field and nothing on his side of the field to protect him, he was done for. For the first time, it was the end.  
"Hey!" Yami and Seto turned. Seto was about to declare the final attack. There stood Mokuba. His fists clenched into a fist. Mokuba smirked, "This is an illegal match, and an illegal identity."  
"What?" Mokuba turned to Yami, "I figured it out Yugi, this is not Seto! This is the evil that you brought out of him. Remember?" The memory blinked back to Yami.  
"Yes I do" Mokuba turned to Seto, "And you, afre no longer in control." Seto was surprised at this, but smirked at the stupidity that Mokuba had shown, "Really? Thedn how come we are still in this palace and no one is around except us?" Mokuba now was the one smirking.  
"That's easy. Everyone is back where they belong on the face of the earth, it is no longer under your and is not one piece. They are all back where you zapped them from. We are also on an abandon wear house on a deserted island off the coast of Japan. Just for get it dude, you lost." Seto turned his Blue-Eyes to Mokuba.  
"You might of found out my secret, but there is nothing keeping me from destroying you and using another fool to activate my machine." Mokuba's eyes widened.  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, att..." a flash of white was shot at the imposter's own Blue-Eyes. Seto turned to where the blast had come from. There stood Seto, the real one, with his Blue-Eyes hovering behind him.  
"It can't be..." Seto said slowly (let's just call him Seth.) Seto glared at him, "Oh yeah." Seth's cards slipped out of his hand onto the floor. "And you can trap me in my own virtual world, but you can't sick my own Blue-Eyes on him. Just guess who's taking Mokuba's place in the game?"  
Soon Seth was thrown into the machine itself. This time never to be activated or to be used against the world. Seto stood there with all his pride as Yami ran over to him, "Good work, you couldn't have saved the world without you." Seto turned Yami, "Yugi, I plan to take over the world my own way." Yami smiled.  
"SETO!" Mokuba tackled Seto top the ground. He was crying with joy and sadness. "Seto, I thought you were gone forever, I thought we would never see each other again, I thought we would be... separated..." Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's back and smiled at the young boy in his arms.  
"Shush, it's ok Mokuba. I'm here for you. I always will be. Shush..." Yami transformed back into Yugi. Yugi stared at Mokuba, "Hey Mokuba, did you believe that that imposter was your brother?" Seto glared at Yugi, "Do you have to make him feel worse?"  
"It's ok Big Brother" Mokuba said wiping his tears, "Of course I knew he wasn't Seto, I went along with everything. I just had to see what he was up to. What other choice did I have? Plus, playing the dumb little brother was easy." Yugi smiled.  
"Well, I know one thing. Your not dumb at all" Yugi ruffled Mokuba's hair. Mokuba turned to Seto, "Seto, can we go home now?" Seto nodded, "Ye Mokuba, we can."  
"Cool, cause' I wanna rub me and you saving the world in Joey's face!" Mokuba ran ahead or everyone. ************************************************************************  
Yep, so after that I really did rub it in Joey's face. He was so mad. But I never did tell anyone of my adventures with the Dark Magician Girl or Kuriboh, except for you. I think they would have to see to believe.  
After that, I never let Seto out of my sight for a while, and I can't say Seto hasn't ether. We're really close now that we almost lost each other for the rest of eternity. But we made a promise, like the one Seto made to me in the orphanage. That we would help each other through thick and thin. I think that's what we've been doing all our lives.  
As for Arika and David. Well, David started going to my school and we became best friends. Have you every notice that the best friend group always has 2 boys and 1 girl. Of course I made sure that David wasn't to have feelings for Niomi... ever. And Arika, she stayed with us. Can't say that Seto was happy, but she is family.  
As for my story, I hope to get stuck in even more big messes, but always with Seto. If we get stuck in a big mess, he'll know what to do. Cause' half the time, I don't even know what I'm doing. Or at least get stuck in some strange world with Yugi of Seto's the one captured. Big Brother will hate me for that^-^  
And for the final passage for you, Journal, those words MG said are still ringing in my head. They may always be there when I'm in trouble. I guess I will tell my kids when they're old enough. And to you, Journal, I really hope to never forget them:  
"Some things are meant unsaid... and some things are meant to die for..." ************************************************************************ So? Did you like the ending of my story? The title was meant to be the quote, but I couldn't fit it. So I just named it "Some Things" I really think it's a good story, and knowing by your reveiws, you think it's a good story too. Thanks for all of them^-^ Just tell me what you think about the last chapter. 


End file.
